Snuffy's Seasons/Transcript
Notes: All lines marked with two asterisks (**) are delivered as a narration by one of the kids. "WD" = wavering dissolve. (Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown during the evening. It is wintertime, and snow is falling steadily on the entire stretch.) Narrator: The winter season had begun, and a heavy snowstorm was falling. (Cut to an overview of the kids' hangar; the lights are on inside.) Narrator: The little planes of Tarrytown Airport had been stuck in their hangar all day. (Cut to inside; Jay Jay, Tracy, Herky and Snuffy are taxiing and hovering around for a moment before they settle down in a line.) Narrator: And now that the sun had gone down... Jay Jay: Since we're stuck inside— (Close-up.) —I thought this would be a good time to teach Snuffy the seasons of the year. Herky: You mean winter-r-r, spr-r-ring, summer-r-r and fall? Snuffy: Yeah. But-but, I keep getting them all mixed up. I just don't know how to tell the seasons apart. Tracy: Hey, maybe we can help! Snuffy, you start with winter, which is cold and icy. Herky: And then comes spr-r-ring, and the weather-r-r gets warmer-r-r. (chuckles) Tracy: And when it gets hot, what do you think comes next? Snuffy: Uh...fall? Tracy: No, Snuffy. Summer—then comes fall. Snuffy: Oh, shucks. I just can't seem to get it right. Quiet acoustic guitar melody with woodblock, slow 4 (C major, shifting to F major once the lyrics begin) Jay Jay: Aww, don't give up, Snuffy. You'll get it right. Listen carefully to me. Clarinet/flute in Jay Jay: Following the circle of the seasons Soon you'll be remembering them all (Snuffy starts bobbing his head to the rhythm.) When winter turns to spring Then summertime will bring The circle of the seasons back to fall Soon you'll be remembering them all Tambourine in, majestic feel Xylophone sneaks in on Herky's line (As he holds the last word, the view undergoes a wavering dissolve to a head-on view of the sky. The border is ringed with white; all four aircrafts fly in from either corner and proceed in a square formation.) All: Following the circle of the seasons Herky: (spoken) Falling into winter's a cool thing (They fly over Frosty Pines; first past the mountain with the ski jump below, then past the Big Pine Tree.) Tracy: While sliding on the ice I think it's really nice Knowing flowers will be ours in the spring Strings/piccolo in, oboe enters on Snuffy's verse (Close-up of Jay Jay as he gradually comes forward, then cut to Tracy in turn.) Jay Jay: Following the circle of the seasons Tracy: Winter always wanders into spring (They zoom past Smiling Meadow.) Snuffy: (spoken) Smiling flowers in the breeze Might cause some of us to sneeze And look forward to relief summer will bring All: Following the circle of the seasons Spring and summer take us into fall Half-time feel (They fly past a foliage of fall colors.) Snuffy: (spoken) Pretty rainbow, pretty leaves Falling slowly from the trees Straight time All: 'Til they fall back into winter after all Harp for one bar; voices of specific singers heard clearly when shown in close-up Xylophone drops in on Herky's line All: Following the circle of the seasons (Close-up of Herky; cut to Jay Jay and Tracy in turn.) Soon you'll be remembering them all When winter turns to spring Then summertime will bring (Wide shot of the quartet.) The circle of the seasons back to fall Soon you'll be remembering them all Soon you'll be remembering them all Final word held as song ends (As soon as they complete the last line, the view WDs back to Snuffy in the hangar.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) So, you see, Snuffy— (Wide shot.) —it's really easy. Snuffy: Great! Jay Jay: Okay, now, can you tell us the seasons? Snuffy: Um...oh... (shaking head) No. (He gets a round of annoyed groans from the dissatisfied jet planes and helicopter as a result of this.) Snuffy:'' I'm sorry. I-I just can't remember. '''Tracy:' Maybe there's a better way for you to figure out the order of the seasons. Snuffy: Well, how? Tracy: You could try to remember what you did when that season was happening. Snuffy: Really? Jay Jay: Hey, good idea. Let's begin at the beginning. Here in Tarrytown, the winter season is just beginning—so think of all the things that make winter special. (Cut to Snuffy; he continues o.s.) Close your eyes, and remember all the fun things we've done in the winter. (As Jay Jay finishes, the little monoplane lowers his head slowly and closes his eyes in turn, and begins to concentrate.) Snuffy: Okay. I'm thinking...and remembering...winter! (Right when he shouts out the season, the view WDs to a white-edged flashback from "Snuffy's Snowman": the quartet flying over Frosty Pines, first Jay Jay and Tracy, then Snuffy and Herky.) ** Jay Jay: First of all, winter is the coldest time of year. And in many places, it get so cold, that it snows. (Dissolve to the gang sliding off the ski jump one by one; joining them is Jack Frosty, the snowman they built.) ** Jay Jay: Like here in Tarrytown. And when there's snow, we go up to Frosty Pines to use the ski jump. (Dissolve to Jay Jay in the snow, turning around slightly; this is a moment taken from the "Mr. Snowman" song, when the gang are making Jack Frosty.) ** Tracy: But remember how last winter— (Extreme close-up of one jet as it starts to rev up, causing the snow to blow.) —we built a really cool snowman? (Wide shot of Jay Jay, blowing the snow.) ** Herky: Oh, he was so cool— (chuckles) he was fr-r-reezing! (Close-up of the quartet on the end of this; they back up revealing the stacked snowballs for their snowman, and he and Tracy laugh in turn. Confetti-square iris out to an overview of the North Pole—a moment from Part 2 of "Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure"—and zoom in slowly as a spark of light reaches the pole in the center.) ** Jay Jay: Remember how one winter— (Dissolve to the decked out Tarrytown Airport, the kids standing outside the hangar looking at the tree with presents on the bottom.) ** Jay Jay: We even decorated the Christmas tree and even helped Santa Clause make deliveries? (Dissolve to a close-up of Santa outside his workshop on the end of this, he turns around as he checks his list. Dissolve to a wide shot framing the kids and Oscar standing before him; this is shortly after they arrived to help him with his present deliveries.) ** Snuffy: Oh my goodness! How could I ever forget that?! Santa: (chuckles) A-and Snuffy... Snuffy: Yes, Santa? Santa: (from o.s.) I saw that—beautiful Christmas tree that you picked out. You did a very nice job. (Back to Snuffy on the end of this.) Snuffy: (chuckles) Gosh, thanks. Santa: (from o.s.) No. (Cut to him.) Thank you! Thank you all for being very special helpers tonight— (Pull back to frame the others.) —and helping me get these presents delivered. Now, are ya ready? Kids: Ready! (He laughs happily, and everyone exits as he waves.) Santa: Merry Christmas! (Another laugh, dissolve to the kids back at the airport.) ** Snuffy: That Christmas was the best Christmas ever! (Confetti-square iris out to another moment from "Snuffy's Snowman": the kids and Jack Frosty slide across the icy patch.) ** Herky: And r-r-remember when we went ice sliding? ** Tracy: That's the kind of fun you can only have in the winter—when the air is crisp and cold, and the water turns to ice. (WD back to Snuffy in the hangar, eyes still closed and jittering slightly.) Snuffy: Brr...ooh...I get it now! (eyes pop open) Snow...ice...cold...w-w-winter! (He shivers some more.) Tracy: That's right, Snuffy! And then, what comes next? Snuffy: Um...oh...I don't know. Tracy: After the icy cold winter, things start to warm up and all the ice and snow melt. Jay Jay: Yeah, then the flowers start to bloom again. That's when we have...spring. (Close-up of Snuffy; he continues o.s.) Remember what we did last spring? (Snuffy closes his eyes and concentrates; WD to the same, white-edged scene of the gang flying over Smiling Meadow from the song earlier.) ** Jay Jay: Remember when the flowers in Smiling Meadow started to bloom again— (Dissolve to a moment from "Catch the Buzz": Jay Jay, Tracy and Herky flying over the forest and mountain stretches of Frosty Pines.) ** Jay Jay: —And we solved the mystery of the buzzing in Big Jake's head? ** Snuffy: Oh, right! Right, right! I remember that, now! (Dissolve to a sleeping Big Jake in the hangar; the moment after Herky had his buzz removed. Brenda walks up to him.) Brenda: Big Jake! (He sturs.) Good news. Big Jake: (groans, slightly drowsy) Huh? Oh, hi, Brenda. I sure could use some good news. (Widen to frame Jay Jay, Tracy and Billy Bee, the first bee.) Jay Jay: Brenda figured out what's wrong—now, she's going to de-buzz you. (Close-up of Big Jake.) Big Jake: Oh, really? Oh, that is good news. Brenda: (from inside) Let me take a look inside. (singsong) Oh, Bobby Bee? Your brother Billy Bee is here to take you home. Big Jake: (slightly confused) Bobby Bee? Uh, Billy Bee? (Bobby Bee buzzes out of Big Jake, and his mouth falls open. Widen to frame the others.) Billy Bee: It's okay, Bobby Bee. No one's gonna hurt you. (Close-up of the Bee Brothers.) Bobby Bee: I'm sure glad to see you, Billy Bee. It was kind of scary in there. (Cut to Big Jake.) Big Jake: A bee! (Bobby Bee buzzes up to him.) Oh, of course, a bee was inside of me! (Pull back to frame the others.) Hey, looks like I'm a-okay to fly again. Or should I say, bee okay? (The whole group bursts out into laughter; the view recedes from the camera, gaining bee wings as it "flies" away to an overview of Smiling Meadow. Snuffy flies over it.) ** Snuffy: Hey, I remember something else that happened. (Dissolve to Snuffy in the sky, skywriting; a moment from "Snuffy Sees the Big Picture".) ** Snuffy: When the flowers started to bloom, I had a big problem: I couldn't see! (Snuffy starts to jitter violently, and he stops skywriting in turn.) Snuffy: Whoaaaaaaa!!! (His blurry perspective of the meadow.) What's happening to me?! (Back to him.) Whoaaaaaaaa!!! (Back to his perspective.) Everything's so blurry, and— (Extreme close-up of his eyes.) —and my eyes are scratchy! (Long shot of him.) Whooooooaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!' (He continues flying out of control, then flies upward.) '''Snuffy: (voiceover) What's the matter? (Dissolve to a close-up of he and Brenda in the main hangar; the latter is giving him a checkup.) Snuffy: Can you tell me? Brenda: Sure. (stammers a little) Your eyes are scratchy because of the spring flowers, out in the meadow. You're...allergic to them, and that's what's making your eyes hurt. Snuffy: I'm...uh...al...al-lergic? Brenda: Right. Snuffy: Uh...does that mean there's something wrong with me? Brenda: No, no. (She gets off her stepladder.) It's like a cold, and...when you have a cold, you...simply have to do things to...to make yourself feel better. (She puts the stepladder aside.) Snuffy: Really? Brenda: Mm-hmm! Snuffy: W-what can I do? (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; Snuffy rises into view, wearing a pair of violet-tinted goggles.) Brenda: (voiceover) I'm going to order a special set of goggles for you, to keep the allergy away. Snuffy: Wow! With these new goggles, I can see everything! (WD back to Snuffy in the kids' hangar, the snow outside the windows has stopped.) Snuffy: How could I ever forget that? (Eyes open) Okay, now I've got it. First there's icy cold winter, then there's spring, when the flowers bloom. Jay Jay: Oh, that's it! Snuffy: And then there's...! (pauses) Oh...what comes next? I can't remember. Herky: Just think of the things we did after-r-r spring, when the weathe-r-r got hotter. Snuffy: Um, well, let's see... (He closes his eyes on the end of this; WD to a white-edged moment from "Upside Down Waterfall": Snuffy leading Jay Jay and Tracy to the sight of the "upside down waterfall" he saw at Tarrytown National Park.) ** Snuffy: We went to Tarrytown National Park, and had lots of fun camping— (Overview of him, he taxis through a glen.) —and it was warm, and the sky was clear, so it must've been...summer! ** Jay Jay: Oh, that's right, Snuffy! You got it! (Dissolve to the geyser, named "Snuffy's Geyser" and mistaken for an "upside down waterfall", and zoom out quickly as it gushes.) ** Jay Jay: Remember when you found that upside down waterfall? ** Snuffy: Uh-huh! I tried to get you to believe me— (Dissolve to he, Jay Jay and Tracy outside the main hangar, shortly after the discovery.) —but you couldn't imagine what I was talking about. Jay Jay: (shaking his head) You must've made a mistake, little guy. There is no such thing as an upside down waterfall. (Dissolve to the geyser gushing; zoom in slowly.) Brenda: (from o.s.) Now I understand what's going on. It isn't a waterfall at all—it's called a geyser. (Cut to her, Snuffy standing alongside.) That's when water deep in the ground gets so hot, that it creates steam. Then, the water and steam explode out of the ground like a giant water hose, creating...a geyser. (Cut to her perspective of the geyser on the end of this, it sprays again.) ** Jay Jay: Boy, did I learn something new that day. (Confetti wipe to a moment from "Jay Jay and the Stars at Night"; Big Jake is singing "Your Very Own Star" as he taxis forward, while Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy stare at the sky.) ** Jay Jay: Oh, and what about the time that Big Jake took us all camping on a warm, summer night to see the stars in the sky? (Cut to the night sky on the end of this.) ** Snuffy: I got nervous— (Close-up of him, head turning to the source of strange sounds.) —at all the strange noises— (His perspective of the empty forest.) —but you showed me— (Back to the trio.) —I had nothing to worry about, Jay Jay. ** Jay Jay: Yes, but then we got separated— (Dissolve to an overview of him lost in the woods.) —and I became lost in the dark myself! (He goes on; cut to the sky as the constellation of an archer's arrow fades into view, this is Tracy's favorite which helped him back to the campsite.) ** Jay Jay: I had to find my way home by looking at the stars in the sky— (Dissolve to the other three; he rejoins them.) —and using them to guide me. (WD back to Snuffy in the kids' hangar.) Snuffy: Okay! (opens eyes) Okay, now I've got it! Icy cold winter comes first, then it's followed by spring when the flowers bloom, and that's followed by summer, when then the weather is warm and sunny, and the night skies are clear, so all that's left, is fall! Right? (Cheers of agreement from the other three.) Yaaaaaay! I got it, I got it! (pauses) B-but what exactly is fall, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Okay, fall is when the weather starts to get cool again, and the colors of the leaves change. Remember what we did last fall, when we waited for the leaves to change color? Snuffy: (from o.s.) Oh, yeah. (Cut to him.) I learned a lot that fall. (He closes his eyes as he finishes; WD to a white-edged moment from "Snuffy and the Colors of Fall": Jay Jay watching Brenda work on a painting of the fall forest.) Brenda: You know? Pretty soon, the hills of Tarrytown will be covered with all kinds of beautiful fall colors. (Cut to Jay Jay on the end of this.) Jay Jay: Wow! When is that gonna happen? (Dissolve to Snuffy flying over the hills, singing "My Rainbow World" while skywriting with the various paints from the airport, turning the entire foliage multicolored.) Brenda: (voiceover) So, let me get this straight, Snuffy. You sprayed paint over everything? (Dissolve to inside the hangar; Snuffy and Jay Jay stand before Brenda next to her painting.) Snuffy: Well...yeah. I did it for Jay Jay, because he was looking for colors in the hills, but Revvin' Evan said the hills never change color. Brenda: Oh, Snuffy, what you did was very thoughtful, but the hills really are going to change color. Snuffy: They will? Brenda: (from o.s.) Yes! (Back to her.) You don't have to help them, they'll...do it on their own. And when they do— (She gestures to the painting.) —it'll look beautiful, just like this painting. (Close-up of the painting, then dissolve to a moment from "Snuffy's Rainbow", Snuffy flying towards the rainbow that just appeared after the rainstorm from earlier.) ** Tracy: And what about the time we saw a rainbow in one of the rainshowers that the fall season brought? (Head-on view of the sky on the end of this, Snuffy flies forward, chasing the rainbow.) ** Snuffy: Right, right! (His perspective, the clouds block the sun, causing the rainbow to disappear.) The rainbow! It was so pretty! (WD back to Snuffy in the hangar; he lets his eyes pop open.) Tracy: (from o.s.) So, now you know all the seasons, Snuffy. Snuffy: Yes. Winter...spring...summer...and fall. I guess I should be happy, but now, all the fun is over. (He shakes his head and sighs sadly.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Aww. (Cut to her.) Don't be unhappy, Snuffy. Think of it this way: every time the fall season ends, we get to have brand new seasons— (Cut to Snuffy, eyes widening; she continues o.s.) —starting with winter. (Cut to Herky.) Herky: And then, you have a whole new bunch of fun. Snuffy: We do? (jumps in place) Oh, yippee!! Jay Jay: Hey, hey, come on outside! (He starts to exit; Tracy follows.) It stopped snowing! Let's go celebrate winter! Same tune as the gang's season song, but with a celebratory orchestral arrangement (F major) (Excited chatters from the other three, the two present making their way out of the hangar. Dissolve to a head-on view of the now grayish medium blue sky; all four fly in from either corner and proceed in a square formation.) All: Following the circle of the seasons Now you can remember every one Winter, spring, summer and fall Are so easy to recall Every season has a special kind of fun Now you can remember every one Final word held as song ends (Rear view; the kids fly out of sight.) Narrator: So, that's how Snuffy learned his seasons, and how when the seasons are all done, we have new seasons to look forward to. (Fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts